


Fire and the flood

by LannisterSabo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Cataclysm, Love, M/M, Marine/Revolutionary Alliance, Romance, native battle / war
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannisterSabo/pseuds/LannisterSabo
Summary: Rear-Admiral Coby's expedition sets out on an unforeseen trajectory, landing on an Archipelago threatened by a volcanic eruption that could be triggered at any moment. Having had for mission to protect the King from the attacks Pirates and Revolutionaries. The critical state of the people will push him to carry out an investigation improvise until going back to this man of power. Volcanic eruption triggered ▬ Unlikely meeting with the Second of the Revolutionary Army.How will he succeed in saving the population from this natural disaster? How many of them will fall before he arrives in time? And him, will he survive all this shit?
Relationships: Coby & Sabo (One Piece), Coby/Sabo (One Piece)
Kudos: 1





	1. On fire

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by the One Piece manga by Eiishiro Oda, moreover, the characters do not belong to me. I don't claim to have the science too. If you don't like the union of the two chosen characters then don't read!
> 
> I would like to warn you, however, that the writing has not been corrected and will not be. It is therefore very possible that your eyes bleed while reading and I am sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story, I wish you all a happy reading!

Un silence glacial fut entravée sans vergogne par des bruits sourds confus et tumultueux, superposés par ces voix inconnues et incomprises. Avec l'acquis du temps qui passe, son esprit revient à lui pour une analyse plus précise de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. La terre tremble, le ciel vibre et la mer s'affole. Les rochers ardents scient le nuage de cendres noir et accablant pour se fracasser sur chaque arbre, chaque champ et chaque habitation. Suivit d'un écoulement en fusion qui ravage tout sur son passage jusqu'à onduler sur la surface de l'eau, lorsqu'il résonne au plus profond des océans. Les vagues se déchaînent et recouvrent le bord de l'île, inondant le port auquel des navires de guerre et de charge étaient reliés▬ manque de se renverser et emporter au fond de la mer, privant le butin des chanceux survivants du cataclysme.

Partout sur l'Archipel, les villageois et touristes s'agitent devant la force de cette catastrophe naturelle, le dessous de leurs chaussures claquent le sol fragilisé et brûlant, dévalant les pentes au plus vite pour rejoindre les ports▬ dans l'espoir que leurs vaisseaux assureront leur survie. Quant aux moins courageux à fuir le danger majeur, s'engouffrent dans les caves et sous-sols des plus vieilles bâtisses. Tout le monde semblait apeuré, terrifiés devant ce phénomène, tout le monde ou presque.

Il entend ces voix lui crier leur grand désarroi, leur peur de ne plus jamais revoir le soleil se lever haut dans le ciel. Elles pleurent et quémandent qu'on les aide, qu'il vole à leurs secours. Des seniors, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants des générations entières viennent d'être bousculées d'un revers de la main. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux qu'il sentit ses nerfs plus sensible. En même temps qu'ils hurlaient de douleur et de peur, les muscles de son corps lui faisaient particulièrement mal, courbaturé et égratigné. Quant à son cœur, il était si compressé sous sa cage-thoracique, il lui faisait tellement endurer un martyr qu'il soupçonnerait bien le chirurgien de la Mort de jouer avec lui de la sorte. Hélas, trois fois hélas, c'était pire que ce qu'il aurait pu s'imaginer.

Ses sourcils froncés, il ressert ses poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles courts irriter la paume de ses mains. Ses muscles tremblaient, il pouvait sentir ses yeux le piquer au point d'avoir une envie folle de verser quelques larmes▬ dans l'espoir de retirer ces bactéries qui l'attaquent gratuitement. Son corps terminait de réveiller ses douleurs qu'il aurait voulu ne pas ressentir tout comme cette gorge qui le brûle sévèrement jusqu'à ses poumons. Instinctivement, il évacua toute cette cendre ardente et mauvaise, toussant encore et encore. Libérant un maximum ses voies aériennes, il pouvait sentir des sifflements lui piquer la poitrine alors qu'il crachait une fois de plus, le front appuyé contre la terre ferme.

Quand il reprit le contrôle de son corps, ses paupières se soulèvent pour contempler d'un air accablé l'envers du décor, le chaos qu'il subit et dont il en est témoin. Ses iris émeraudes encadrées par ses vaisseaux sanguins explosés, il était presque impossible de définir avec exactitude s'il avait envie de pleurer à cause de ses yeux qui le faisaient souffrir ou parce qu'il s'en veut terriblement de n'être pas à la hauteur de pouvoir sauver toute une île de ce phénomène. Ô combien il demeure un garçon très émotif.

Sa peau, réchauffée par ses expéditions répétées sous un soleil d'été, était salie par la cendre ardente et noire qui ne le quittait plus tandis qu'une ou deux éraflures sur l'une de ses joues qui le brûlaient, menacent de faire couler ce liquide rouge-foncé qu'il retrouvait peint à même le sol à quelques mètres devant lui. Son visage se décompose lorsqu'il détecte le corps d'une petite fille inerte et étalée, à peine vient-il de décrire ses traits qu'il referma aussitôt ses yeux, maudissant sa propre personne de ne pas l'avoir secourue à temps.

Son corps tremble à nouveau, il se laisse submerger par ses émotions, égouttant quelques perles salées sur la terre ferme qu'il tente de fracasser avec son front et son poing gauche. Il était en colère et très déçu. Soudain, il fût victime d'une migraine des plus virulentes, aucun souvenir de s'être effondrer au milieu de cette zone chaotique, presque apocalyptique, pas même ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant, rien, le trou noir. La douleur qui le tiraille, lui fait oublier le premier cadavre d'un innocent pour venir lui remettre les points sur les « i ». Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre, comme dirait Timon à Simba « Si le monde te persécute, tu te dois de persécuter le monde ! » . Alors, c'est déterminé qu'il compte se relever de cette anarchie.

Relevant son regard verdâtre, il récupère ses grosses lunettes bleutées puis se relève sur ses deux grandes jambes avec difficulté mais courage et force. Il use de son écharpe bleue-marine pour nettoyer ses verres dont l'un d'eux était fissuré avant de les loger sur son nez. Enfin, il tire sur le tissu de son accessoire pour la retirer, libérant son cou et sa nuque, et décide de s'en servir comme masque pour se protéger du nuage de cendres pouvant détruire ses voies respiratoires ainsi que ses organes vitaux (s'ils ne sont pas déjà endommagés). Enroulant le tissu autour du bas de son visage, il camoufle son nez et sa bouche puis effectue un nœud derrière sa nuque.

Ainsi, il partit en reconnaissance au pied du volcan où se dressait les habitations les plus éloignés de la plage, là où les villageois allaient avoir besoin de son aide pour regagner le port. Profitant de sa bonne endurance pour un secours rapide et efficace, le jeune homme manque de trébucher lorsqu'une explosion surgit à nouveau du cratère, attirant son attention. Il pouvait apercevoir cette couleur flamboyante et lumineuse se démarquer du nuage charbonneux que projette ce volcan. Alors que la foudre aux couleurs froides surplombe l'île telle une toile d'araignée pour renforcer la tempête déjà rude, des projectiles de roches couverts de braise sont éjectés aux quatre coin de l'Archipel. L'écoulement de la lave en fusion redessine les chemins accompagnée de ses flammes dansantes qui viennent ravager ses forêts dans un incendie destructeur. Sans même les entendre d'ici, il savait ces pauvres bêtes affolées et terrorisées, elles aussi forcées de quitter leurs terres, sauvant leurs vies en vain.

Si la vision était brouillée par ces nuages de cendres, le Contre-Amiral de la Marine fut grandement ravi d'avoir recours au Haki de l'observation à un moment aussi précaire que celui-ci.

D'ailleurs, en une fraction de seconde, en un flash, il disparaît pour apparaître au dessus de deux villageois se tenant dans les bras l'un contre l'autre. Rassemblant toutes ses forces dans son poing gauche, c'est avec une rage de vaincre qu'il vient l'entre-choquer contre le projectile ardent aussi imposant qu'un boulet de canon. L'impact de son coup vient faire obstacle à sa trajectoire qui avait pour intention de s'écraser sur ces deux pauvres personnes sans défense. Usant à la fois de l'une des techniques des six pouvoirs, il y ajoute un Haki de l'armement qui lui permet de résister à la braise sans grande difficulté. Alors, dans un bruit sourd, le bloc de roche se fissure en un millier de morceaux avant de se décomposer, explosant de l'intérieur, les débris s'écrasent autour d'eux, se fracassant sur ce sol fragilisé par les grondements émanés du volcan.

Secourus à temps, les deux villageois purent admirer la silhouette qui se dresse devant eux, redessiné et démarqué du brouillard de cendres. Où le mot « Justice » s'inscrit en gras sur cette grande veste souillée par la pollution atmosphérique dont ils en sont victimes. Les grimaces s'effacent pour laisser place à une mine plus adoucie, comblée d'un sentiment de soulagement d'avoir été épargné par le tout puissant et sauvé par l'un de ses anges probablement tombé du ciel. Les doutes disparaissent pour délivrer une confiance aveugle envers ce prodige qui a le don de leur redonner espoir dans ce monde chaotique.

Cependant, il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop tôt. Même si cet étrange personnage à la force herculéenne vient de rallonger leur durer de vie, c'était désormais à eux de ne pas gâcher son acte héroïque. D'ailleurs il ne tarda pas à remettre leur pendule à l'heure avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour ces pauvres innocents et victimes d'une catastrophe naturelle.

Retrouvant ses marques sur la terre craquelée, le grand rosé à l'uniforme de la Marine fit désormais face aux deux personnes encore accroupies voir couchés sur le sol, sans même analyser l'état physique dans lequel l'une d'elles se trouvaient. Il fronça sévèrement ses sourcils fins et rosâtres, raffermissant son visage souillée par ces quelques égratignures ainsi que de la cendre ardente qui noircie sa jolie peau bronzée. Entre deux doigts, il abaissa le tissu turquoise de son écharpe qui camouflait ses voies respiratoires, alors qu'il ordonna ses interlocuteurs.

> **« Vous devez partir d'ici, rejoignez la mer vite ! Mes hommes se chargent de vous faire évacuer de l'île mais il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !**
> 
> **▬ M-mais... Mr le Marine... Ma grande-mère ne peut plus se relever ni même marcher... Tout à l'heure un gros rocher est tombé sur la maison et a coincé son pied... S'il vous plaît, aidez-nous à partir...! S'il vous plaît, Mr le Marine, ne nous abandonnez pas... »**

Quel genre d'humain deviendrait-il si les sanglots d'une pauvre petite fille lui étaient indifférent ?

Ses yeux tout aussi abîmés que les siens par ce brouillard brûlant et toxique, des larmes d'angoisse, de peur et de tristesse se superposaient à la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Tout son petit corps devait lui faire atrocement souffrir, elle était ensanglantée et crasseuse, ses cheveux humides par la sueur et le sang noirci par la cendre déposée dessus. Ses vêtements étaient également déchirée et sale. Pourtant, elle tenait encore sur ses deux petites jambes, ses mains agrippées à sa lourde veste de la Marine, elle tentait de le secouer, de le tirer vers elle pour l'inciter, le supplier qu'il les aide. Ses petites dents claquaient de peur, de douleur et de rage. Elle était si terrifiée de devoir rester ici parce qu'aucun soldat était présent sur les lieux à par lui. Pour elle, il est son dernier espoir.

Tragique vérité dont il en était conscient. Ignorant si les autres habitants retranchés dans les hauteurs arriveront à rejoindre le porc d'eux-même, le besoin d'espérer la survie de ces deux pauvres personnes sous ses yeux prennent le dessus sur ses priorités. Ses sourcils fins et rosés se froncent tandis qu'il s'accroupit pour leur faire face. Tendant sa main gauche, c'est sans regret qu'il accepte de les aider à s'enfuir loin de ce monstre gigantesque prêt à éradiquer toute vie sur cette île.

> **« On va s'en sortir ensemble, faites-moi confiance ! »**

Assura-t-il, la détermination brûlant dans ses iris émeraudes. Le grand rosé renforça l'étreinte lorsque sa main fut saisit, avec force il l'aida à se relever tout en l'encourageant à ne pas penser à la douleur. Il enroula le bras de la senior autour de ses épaules, maintenant son corps affaibli contre le sien, il récupéra la petite fille avant de pouvoir faire route vers le port. Sur le chemin, esquivant de justesse un ou deux projectiles qui vient engrainer le brouillard de cendres, perturbant sa vision, il manqua également de perdre l'équilibre et risquer de blesser d'avantages les deux habitants qu'il traînait avec lui jusqu'au pied du volcan. Assez loin du danger pour pouvoir les laisser poursuivre cette dernière ligne droite qui se dresse devant eux. Une paupière fermée, les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées, le jeune soldat de la Marine ne lâcha rien temps qu'il ne les aura pas amener jusqu'à ses hommes. Il tente une dernière fois de les rassurer et de les encourager à avancer, de sa voix débordante de bienveillance et d'honnêteté.

> **« Encore un petit effort, nous y sommes presque ! Mes hommes ne sont plus très loin... ils vous évacueront et vous soigneront. Faîtes-moi confiance ! »**

Ils quittent le volcan pour déambuler dans une ville en ruine, le sol et les bâtiments de pierres avaient noircis tout comme le sang des victimes qui peignait cette vision chaotique était séché par l'incendie destructeur, réchauffant d'avantage l'atmosphère et chassant l'oxygène, laissant mourir à petit feu les quelques survivants enseveli sous les débris. Il y avait tellement de personnes innocentes à secourir, à sauver... Plus ils traversaient les ruines de l'île, plus il sentait son cœur se resserrer de nouveau mais bien plus fort cette fois-ci. Il toussa deux à trois fois, le visage abîmé et sale, il poursuit la marche jusqu'à finalement stopper sa route et relâcher ces deux personnes qu'il avait amener avec lui.

Son arrêt soudain, laisse place à l'incompréhension la plus total pour les deux habitants. À nouveau, il vide ses poumons dans son coude alors qu'il tente de reprendre ses esprits. Quelque chose clochait... Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment mais, il avait constamment la manie de vouloir regarder vers le cratère. Il ne semblait pas avoir sentit de nouvelles explosions provenant du sommet pour avoir envoyer d'autres projectiles ou alors, rêvassait-il à ce moment là ?

Fermant ses paupières, il frotta ses yeux avec le pouce et son index gauche, essayant de retirer la poussière qui le gène. Commençant à se perdre dans ses réflexions, il se sentit agrippé et tiré par sa grande veste de la Marine, certainement cette gamine qui tentait de lui faire retrouver ses esprits. Il pouvait l'entendre lui crier dessus, se superposant à une voix familière qui l'appelait. « Contre-Amiral » ? Qui donc l'appel à un moment pareil ? Il n'avait pas le temps, il devait...

> **« Contre-Amiral ! … Contre-Amiral où êtes-vous?! … Coby !**
> 
> **▬ Helmeppo ?! »**

Bredouilla le grand rosé lorsqu'il réussit à distinguer parfaitement cette voix qui l'appel depuis tout à l'heure ou... depuis quand ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il plus à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé avant son réveil ?

> **« Coby ! … Dieu soit loué, vous êtes saint et sauf ! … Où étiez-vous ? Je vous cherchais partout... ! »**

Le visage entre ses mains, le Contre-Amiral Coby rouvrit brusquement les yeux et relève automatiquement son attention sur son lieutenant, son second frère d'arme. Son muscle cardio-vasculaire avait loupé un battement, suffisant pour le réveiller de ce qu'il appelait un mauvais rêve. Retirant ses mains pleines de crasses de sa bouille encore jeune, il ravala difficilement cette bille amer et métallique qui roula jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Il entendait la respiration forte du grand blond aux lunettes de soleil étrangement similaires au Cyclope des X-Men, à la seule différence était qu'Helmeppo ne tirait pas de rayons lasers chose qui n'était pas plus mal. La fatigue envahissait son corps, il tremblait comme une feuille et cette voix enrouée, morte d'inquiétude à son égard, cela était presque trop touchant mais si agréable pour Coby.

> **« Helmeppo, toi est-ce que ça va ? Que se passe-t-il à l'avant de l'Archipel ?**
> 
> **▬ Pardonnez-moi mon Contre-Amiral mais je vais bien. Bien mieux maintenant que je vous ai retrouvé... Nos hommes sont en bas entrain de renvoyer les habitants au maximum sur l'île voisine. Hélas, la panique est bien trop puissante à contrôler... Certains espèrent s'en tirer par la mer mais leurs corps fondent comme s'ils plongeaient dans de l'acide...**
> 
> **▬ Je vois... Continuez ce que vous faites, s'il faut vider les navires pour accueillir le plus de monde possible, faites !**
> 
> **▬ Entendu ! Je transmettrai vos ordres ! Oh et...**
> 
> **▬ Qu'y a-t-il ?**
> 
> **▬ Eh bien... Tout les navires pirates ont été touchés, même ceux qui ont tentés de s'éloigner le plus de l'île ! Personne n'aurait cru qu'à une telle distance ils puissent coulés ! On dirait que la force de la nature est de notre côté !**
> 
> **▬ Hein ? »**

Comment les navires clandestins ont-ils été attaqués en dehors de la marine ? Est-ce donc... Non. Cela était impossible. Mais pourtant...

Levant son attention sur ce monstre destructeur, fronçant les sourcils, il abaissa finalement son visage. Ses prunelles verdâtres et rougissantes par toute cette pollution s'étaient posées sur le sol brûlé. Il observa ensuite ses mains sales et ensanglantées, l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

Ne peut-il pas faire quelque chose ? Non... Aokiji n'est plus et certainement loin d'ici. Le chirurgien de la Mort... qu'est-ce qu'un pirate gagnerait à vouloir stopper une catastrophe naturelle alors que son passage n'est qu'éphémère ? Et si, et si c'était pire que ce qu'il pourrait imaginer ?

Tellement d'interrogations se bousculent dans sa tête, quelle migraine insoutenable. Il a tellement envie que ce cauchemar cesse. Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas s'il sait qu'il dort ?

Vite. Il faut qu'il bouge de là et avance. S'il ne fait rien, ne tente rien... Il le regrettera.

Debout ! Debout !

Le cœur battant, le grand rosé poussa sur ses mollets et ses cuisses pour se remettre debout. Les muscles de son corps lui hurlaient la douleur qui l'envahit, ordonnant tout arrêt immédiat. Il était extrêmement difficile de résister une fois la douleur réveillée, mais il tentait une dernière fois d'éveiller son instinct de survie, son âme de combattant, l'adrénaline qui lui manque en ce moment même. Garçon aussi émotionnel que Tom Holland, les larmes lui montent aussitôt sous ses paupières, menaçant ses yeux de s'écouler sur ses joues.

Une fois sur ses deux grandes jambes, il releva ses émeraudes vers le sommet du cratère mais passant un pas après l'autre. Il ne sent plus son long manteau tirer par la petite fille mais une main forte vient saisir son bras droit.

> **« Coby qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu es dingue ! Il faut rebrousser chemin jusqu'à la plage !**
> 
> **▬ Emporte les survivants avec toi et quittez l'île ! Donnes-moi juste une heure ! J'ai besoin d'être certifier...**
> 
> **▬ C'est de la folie ! L'île sera réduite en cendres en moins d'une heure ! S'il te plaît, n'essayes pas de jouer les héros, c'est du suicide▬**
> 
> **▬ Ceci est un ordre ! … Lieutenant Helmeppo, je vous charge de ramener les survivants de l'île jusqu'au port, saints et saufs ! Rappelez-vous qui nous sommes, Lieutenant Helmeppo... !**
> 
> **▬ Hm... Nous sommes l'arme et le bouclier de GrandLine. Secourir et protéger ceux qui ne peuvent le faire eux-même... À vos ordres mon Contre-Amiral Coby ! »**

Alors, il le libère de son étreinte animale pour exécuter le signe militaire, face au dos de son supérieur hiérarchique où le mot « Justice » était inscrit avec fierté. Forcé de lui faire confiance, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un énième vœu en sa faveur, laissant entendre ses quelques mots aux deux survivants.

> **« Ne mourrez pas.**
> 
> **▬ Mr le Marine... ! Ne nous laissez pas... ! Aah▬ ! »**

Embarquée de force par le sosie de Thranduil (ou Lucius Malfoy pour les Potterhead), les supplices de la petite fille transpire de désespoir à en verser des larmes. Elle pleurait de voir ce grand rosé se jeter dans les flammes sans même se retourner. Pourtant, elle devrait se réjouir qu'un soldat se charge de la ramener au port avec le dernier membre de sa famille encore vivant. La survie devait être tout ce qui lui importait.

> **« Du calme fillette ! Arrêtes de crier ! Il reviendra ! J'peux te le garantir, ce type est difficile à se laisser crever surtout pas dans un endroit pareil ! »**

* * *

> **« Aaaïe... Fais chier... Pourquoi ça ne peut pas être une montagne enneigée... Tssi▬ »**

Les larmes aux yeux, il serra ses dents si fort pour surmonter la douleur de ses mains ensanglantées et souffrant le martyr par ces roches volcaniques qui l'ébouillantaient. Cette impression horrible de sentir sa peau fondre par cette température si élevée, pire que de sortir un poulet du four à mains nues. Ses mains... il n'osait pas voir l'état de la paume de ses mains... Même en ayant enrouler le tissus de son écharpe pour se faire des gants, il savait déjà qu'elle avait pas supporter la roche en fusion. Encore un peu, il y était presque... encore un mètre ou deux et il arrive au sommet...

Soudain. À peine eut-il le temps de passer sa tête par dessus la roche et observer ce qu'il se passait au creux de ce cratère. Une déferlante de feu surgit depuis l'intérieur. Surpris par l'attaque, le visage du jeune homme fut entièrement éclairé dans les tons orangé, les flammes l'illuminaient et scintillaient dans ses iris. Ses cheveux sales virevoltant au gré de cette fumée noire que ces flammes dégageaient.

Son visage placé à seulement quelques centimètres lui causa des brûlures supplémentaires. Alerté par cette importante source de chaleur, il avait eu le réflexe de fermer les yeux. Relâchant la roche ardente, il voulut se protéger le visage avec ses avant-bras mais le souffle du volcan vient lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il dévala la pente en roulade arrière criant de surprise et de douleur.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Comment ce volcan crache-t-il du feu tel un dragon ?

Non, probablement une éjection de lave en fusion. Pourtant, pas une goutte ne lui est tombé dessus.

Le futur Amiral de la Marine réussit à se rattraper pour ne pas descendre plus bas qu'il ne l'est désormais. Sa main gauche prise dans un rocher, il tente de se redresser et de remonter la pente jusqu'à la pointe de ce satané volcan. Des gouttelettes de transpiration cascadaient son visage crasseux et égratigné, il était en sueur jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux souillés. Sa respiration plus accablante qu'elle ne l'a été jusqu'ici, il continue de tousser pour évacuer ces anomalies qui brûlent sa gorge.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner. Pas en milieux de chemin, pas à la dernière ligne droite. Il veut être certifier de quelque chose, il veut savoir ce qu'il se trame à l'intérieur de ce fichu cratère. Et, cette déferlante qu'il a failli se prendre en pleine tronche, ne faisait qu'appuyer ses soupçons. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Pauvre fou. Voilà le nouvel idiot suicidaire. Il aurait mieux fait d'écouter son lieutenant et rebrousser chemin, là il aurait été en sécurité. Hélas, il aurait beau s'insulter de tout les noms d'oiseaux, la situation n'évoluera jamais ou ne fera qu'empirer s'il reste là à ne rien faire.

Une fois cette zone à sa portée, ses yeux s'écarquillent brusquement tout comme ses sourcils se froncent d'avantage. Ses lèvres décollées, c'est bouche-bée qu'il découvrit un combat entre deux personnes... mais, pas n'importe lesquelles. Le Haki de l'observation lui permettant de voir leurs visages de manière très net, ne fit qu'horrifier ses doutes, ce mauvais pressentiment qui l'accable depuis son réveil. Ses mains tremblent non plus pour la douleur mais l'écœurement de voir un visage familier être auteur de cette catastrophe, de ce cataclysme qu'il croyait pourtant être naturel.

Pourquoi ?

La montée d'adrénaline envahit tout son corps, l'aidant à se propulser à l'intérieur de ce cratère et confronter... son pire cauchemar ?

> **« Amiral commandant en chef Sakazuki▬ ! Que faites-vous ici ? L'île est entrain d'être évacuée parce qu'une catastrophe menace de les faire disparaître...**
> 
> **▬ Encore ce crabe répugnant qui souille mon armée en prenant pitié de ces criminels. Les seuls qui m'intéressaient étaient le chapeau de paille et son frangin, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes interrompre cette guerre ! On peut dire que tu tombes à pique, avorton ! Je ne te laisserai pas permettre au satané révolutionnaire de s'éclipser ! »**

Faisant face au tempérament volcanique du chien rouge, malgré son puissant Haki de l'observation, le corps du jeune Marine refusa de bouger. Paralysé et terrorisé par l'homme charismatique et imposant posté à une dizaine de mètres devant lui. Une lumière flamboyante vient se refléter dans ses pupilles noires, jusqu'à envelopper ses iris émeraudes, il vit cette déferlante de lave lui arriver droit dessus.

Alors quoi, c'est ici et maintenant qu'il allait mourir ? La justice absolue doit remporter ce combat ? Pourquoi souhaites-il devenir Amiral ? Changer le monde et le rendre meilleur. Oui, c'est ce qu'il voulait.

**« Hiken ! »**

**『 火拳 ! 』**


	2. Into the Unknown

Paralysé, forcé de rester cloué sur place pour une raison que lui-même ignorait. Il ne pouvait plus qu'admirer la déferlante de lave foncer sur lui sans retenue, illuminant son corps qu'il envoyait fondre sur place tellement l'atmosphère à l'intérieur de ce monstre vivant était insoutenable. Ses prunelles verdâtres détruites par cet incendie de couleur tout comme les forêts de cet Archipel qui se voit réduites en charbon.

_Boom Boom - Boom boom_

Il n'était plus qu'une question de temps jusqu'à ce que son muscle cardio-vasculaire ne s'arrête pour que tout soit terminé. Adieux son rêve de devenir le prochain Amiral de la Marine. Adieux Luffy qu'il ne verra pas devenir le prochain seigneur des pirates. Malheureusement, aucune de ses larmes évaporées par ce quatre dans lequel il se révèle ne pourrait effacer cet instant de sa vie. Inutile de hurler son esprit de bouger si son corps refuse obstinément. Rien ni personne ne pourra arrêter cette attaque qui est sur le point de lui ôter la vie.

> **«Alors, c'est comme ça que j'vais mourir ... Là maintenant, tout de suite? Pourquoi? »**

Pensa-t-il, serrant nerveusement les dents. Les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, envahit par une peur vertigineuse de mourir sans rien pouvoir faire ne faisait que l'enfoncer au plus bas. Il était en colère, il rageait contre lui-même d'être à ce point là incapable de riposter. Lui qui s’est terminé si dur aux côtés du Héro de Guerre; Monkey D. Garp. Il se sentait préparé à riposter contre cet homme qui le terrifie minute par minute depuis la guerre de Marineford ... Cette guerre qui l'a tellement traumatisé, à peine d'âge de seize ans, on capté forcé à participer sous peine de mort . La mort, cette amie dont il ne devrait pas avoir peur d'embrasser, pourtant, il se refusait de l'approcher. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris durant son voyage auprès de Monkey D.Luffy, c'est qu ' il avait beau être le plus faible de tous, il ne fallait jamais baisser les bras pour autant. Se battre, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire constamment jusqu'à atteindre son propre objectif.

Oui, il voulait se battre. Il veut se battre. Mais ... comment faire s'il ne peut plus bouger?

Alors ... c'est vraiment ici que cela va se terminer? Doit-il faire ses adieux à son rêve de devenir le prochain Amiral de la marine et donc de ne plus admirer l'évolution de son premier et meilleur ami?

Il allait mourir pour la justice absolue.

Malgré la température élevée et cette lumière flamboyante qui vient agressées sévèrement son regard, quitte à devoir mourir, il décida de garder les yeux ouverts afin de prouver qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à se laisser abattre. Qu'il ne veut pas fermer les yeux sur la puissance de son ennemi, qu'importe qui il est.

Alors que sa fréquence cardiaque s'estompe, se rompe en même temps que sa respiration se coupe. Les secondes qui s'écoulaient entre cette déferlante de lave et lui, lui paraissait être des heures interminable, le temps était si long et impitoyablement douloureux à encaisser. Son corps continuait de trembler, si fort qu'il craint de ne plus pouvoir se retenir très longtemps. Lorsqu'il sentit une nouvelle source de chaleur le percuter de plein fouet sur sa droite, son corps paralysé fit projeté avec violence et finit par s'écraser lourdement sur le sol de roche en fusion. Manquant miraculeusement l'attaque de justesse, une nouvelle colonne de flammes ardentes fut envoyée droit sur l'Amiral commandant en chef de la Marine. Le retournement de la situation le choqua tellement qu'il réussit à peine à relever son attention sur son sauveur. Après Shanks le Roux, désormais Sabo le révolutionnaire, tout deux proches de celui qu'il ne cesse d'idolâtrer tout au long de sa vie.

Le choc émotionnel déclencha un nouveau battement cardiaque et une bouffée d'air fraîche vient brusquement le réveiller. Dernier des abrutis ayant cru à une mort certaine, c'est en se redressant assit sur son lit qu'il s'arracha les cordes vocales, hurlant ses émotions fortes et mélangés passant d'un sentiment de terreur à une jouissance extrême de se savoir et de se sentir vivant. Ses yeux rougis, menaçant de faire couler des larmes de peur et de satisfaction, se plantent sur ses grandes jambes ensevelies sous les draps blanchâtre de son lit. Humides sont ces derniers, son torse nu brillait sous les rayons lunaires qui osaient s'infiltrer dans sa cabine personnelle. Son corps tout entier transpirait à grosse goutte, son rythme cardiaque irrégulier réchauffait d'avantage son enveloppe tandis qu '

Ses mains glissèrent sur son visage qu'il frotta doucement, essuyant les gouttelettes de transpiration qui perlaient sur sa peau encore si jeune. Libérant ses traits, il saisit d'une main ses draps humides qu'il retourna sur son lit alors qu'il laissa tomber ses grandes jambes en dehors de ce dernier. Le plat de ses pieds nus appuyés sur le parquet dans un bois sombre, il décide de se lever et se rapprocher de son bureau, soupirant longuement d'épuisement. Il ouvrit le tiroir pour y sortir une petite boite d'allumette dont il se servit pour enflammer la mèche d'une bougie posée sur son chandelier.

Un souffle franc, la flamme grandissant de son allumette consumée finit éteinte, s'évaporant d'une fumée grisâtre parfumant l'atmosphère d'une fine odeur de brûlée. Ensuite, le rosé attrapa le chandelier à une bougie pour enfin venir la déposer sur un meuble à proximité du lavabo de sa salle de bain, ancrée dans l'espace chambre de sa cabine personnelle. Éclairant brièvement la pièce de sa couleur flamboyante, la bougie vient apporter une petite touche de chaleur dans cette zone destinée à la fraîcheur et l'humidité.

Tout de suite, le jeune homme ouvrit l'eau froide du lavabo pour venir placer littéralement sa tête sous le robinet, s'offrant une douche froide dans l'espoir de faire redescendre la température de son corps et réduire par la même occasion ses maux de tête. Redressant son visage, il passa une main dans sa crinière rosâtre qu'il vient plaquer à l'arrière de son crâne tout en l'essorant, l'eau cascadant directement dans le lavabo à l'exception de quelques gouttelettes roulant sur la peau de son torse nu, redessinant sa musculature robuste et solide. Un râle de plaisir franchis la barrière de ses fines lèvres tandis qu'il rassemble ses deux mains qui viennent éclabousser son visage de l'eau récupérée. Il frotta toute cette surface essayant de réduire les cernes apparentent sous ses yeux émeraudes, suivit d'un nouveau soupire de bien être. Comme cela était bon de ne pas se sentir fondre sur place ! Quelle chance pour lui qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, ne plus revoir ces brûlures sur ses mains, son visage, le rassurait grandement.

Le premier et meilleur ami de Monkey D. Luffy reprit ses esprits tranquillement, se tenant aux rebords du lavabo. Basculant sa tête en arrière, il vient glisser une de ses mains sur sa nuque qu'il massa doucement avant de prendre l'initiative de partir à la douche, ôtant bien évidemment le seul et unique tissu noir qui habille encore son corps. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, il ressortit de la petite pièce en serviette de bain, soigneusement enroulée autour de ses hanches musclées, pour vite se vêtir de l'uniforme traditionnel de la Marine. Plaçant son grand et lourd manteau de la Marine sur ses larges et solides épaules, il vient glisser une de ses mains dans sa crinière rosâtre, dégageant ses quelques mèches en arrière avant de venir placer sur son front un bandeau vert-pomme à motif de fleur de printemps qu'il noua à l'arrière de son crâne. Et c'est sans oublier ses lunettes rondes qu'il cala sur son bandeau qui couvrait la moitié de sa cicatrice frontale.

Une fois prêt à reprendre du service, le grand rosé s'avança vers la sortie de sa cabine personnelle mais lorsqu'il serra la poignée de sa main gauche, il fut immédiatement interpellé par une drôle de sonnerie.

**« Blblblbl-blblblbl-blblblbl »**

Pivotant sur lui-même, il relâcha la poignée de la porte en bois de chêne puis il retraça ses premiers jusqu'à son bureau placé à proximité du centre de contrôle technique. Il fronça légèrement ses sourcils fins et roses qui lui donnait un air plus sérieux, strict, tandis qu'il décroche son escargophone pour prendre l'appel. Si à l'extérieur ainsi que dans sa manière de se présenter, il semblait sûr de lui, il ressentit néanmoins un léger pincement dans sa poitrine. Sans qu'il ne réussisse à l'expliquer précisément, ce mauvais pressentiment vient ramper jusqu'à lui et s'accrocher fermement à ses chevilles, il pourrait presque soupçonner la présence de fantôme maléfique entrain d'alourdir ses épaules. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge puis s'exprime de sa voix monotone :

> **« Contre-Amiral Coby, je vous reçois 5/5 ! »**

Au nom prononcé de son interlocuteur, ses paupières s'écarquillent de surprise, alors qu'il écoute cette voix rauque. Il bougea volontairement en récupérant son escargophone dans une main pour se rendre prêt d'un coffre qu'il ouvrit sans réfléchir afin d'y sortir un objet indispensable pour assurer une bonne navigation. Saisissant celui-ci, il retourne à son bureau pour poser l'escargophone sans manquer les informations qui lui sont transmises pendant qu'il sortit les cartes de son étui. Il les étale sur la surface de son bureau et se sert du chandelier encore allumé pour une analyse plus net de sa localisation. Coby leva ses prunelles émeraudes sur le radar installé à son poste de contrôle technique du navire où il pouvait aisément accéder aux différentes fréquences radios, contrôler les vidéos de surveillance, avoir un point de vue d'ensemble sur leur position ainsi que celle des navires ennemis et alliés, etc. Absolument tout se trouvait à sa disposition, bien qu'il faisait entièrement confiance en son navigateur pour assurer leur voyage en toute sécurité. Le rosé fronça de nouveau ses sourcils suite aux ordres qui lui sont donnés, plaquant sa main droite en plein milieu de la carte jaunie et abîmée, une gouttelette de sueur perle de sa tempe.

> **« Sans compter les perturbations qui nous attendent, nous sommes à dix-sept jours au Sud-Ouest de Cheryl Island. Je modifierai notre trajectoire dès l'aube.**  
>  **▬ Faites au plus vite, je crains que nos hommes auront besoin des votre pour assurer la protection du Roi. J'ai entendu dire que les révolutionnaires sont entrain de remonter, je sens pas ces vermines. Quoiqu'ils ont en tête, la sécurité du Roi sera votre priorité, nous ne pouvons rien laisser passer.**  
>  **▬ Les révolutionnaires ? Pourquoi chercheraient-ils à faire tomber la voix du peuple ?**  
>  **▬ Épargnez-nous cette remise en question, Contre-Amiral Coby. Tenez-vous à la mission qui vous a été confié, prenez plutôt cette information comme une source de motivation. Croyez-moi, vous n'aurez pas meilleur ambition que de capturer l'un de ces dragons et vous offrir une belle promotion ! »**

Enfin, le silence règne en maître lorsque l'homme raccrocha, laissant Coby quelque peu confus sur les dernières paroles entendues. Raccrochant à son tour, son attention se perd au dessus de son index et son majeur où une île divisée en deux était dessinée sur la cartographie avec en inscription « Cheryl Island ». Éclairé d'une lumière flamboyante et chaleureuse, il rapprocha son visage du chandelier à une bougie puis souffla d'un coup sec pour l'éteindre, quittant ses pensées en même temps qu'il se plongea de lui-même dans le noir total. Le jeune homme quitta aussitôt sa cabine personnelle pour se rendre sur le pont de l'Hermione, à peine avait-il franchis la porte du petit couloir, la fraîcheur de cette nuit de pleine Lune vient caresser ses joues légèrement colorées. Prenant volontiers une délicieuse bouffée d'air fraîche, un souffle chaud franchis la barrière de ses fines lèvres avant qu'il ne soit interpellé par une voix masculine qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Alors, le rosé ne put s'empêcher de relever son attention sur la doublure de Thranduil du Seigneur des Anneaux :

> **« Contre-Amiral Coby !**  
>  **▬ Lieutenant Helmeppo ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous m'avez l'air épuisé.**  
>  **▬ Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Contre-Amiral ! Mais vous... Un de nos hommes a entendu des cris provenant de votre cabine ! Est-ce que tout va bien pour vous ? Que s'est-il passé là dedans ?**  
>  **▬ A-ah. Mille excuses, juste un cauchemar rien d'alarmant.**  
>  **▬ Êtes-vous sûr ?**  
>  **▬ Votre inquiétude à mon égare me va droit au cœur, mais rassurez-vous, tout va bien. Et puis, je n'étais pas très fatigué.**  
>  **▬ Bien.. Pardonnez-moi de m'être emporté, j'ai cru qu'un ennemi avait franchis l'Hermione..**  
>  **▬ Non, aucun ennemi. Mais, cela me fait plaisir que tu sois là. Je viens de recevoir un appel, préviens nos commandants de flottes de notre nouvelle destination. Nous faisons cap vers le Nord-Est et dis leur de serrer la ceinture, je crains que la route sera plus rude que prévue.**  
>  **▬ À vos ordres mon Contre-Amiral Coby! »**

Aussitôt l'ordre reçu, il l'observe se retirer afin de remplir son rôle sans faille. Tout de suite ses hommes encore debout eurent par l'annonce et se mobilisent pour modifier la trajectoire de leur vaisseau de guerre, il pouvait les entendre crieur pour que chacun soit coordonné.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigent vers _Cheryl Island_.


	3. We Know The Way

**▐ 2 ANS PLUS TÔT ▐**

Destination: Royaume de Goah

* * *

La lumière du jour chasse le voile crépusculaire, illuminant l'océan d'une couleur azure, apportant chaleur et visibilité aux créatures maritimes. Si certains prédateurs jaillissaient de l’obscurité, un jeune garçon de saisir et n’avait pas attendu que le soleil se lève pour être debout et préparé. Prenant son rôle de soldat bien trop à cœur, c'est avec une ambition et une détermination sans faille qu'il vient secouer l'un de ses frères d'armes. Plus vieilli et aussi plus grand que lui, loin de se laisser intimidé par ces quelques détails, il persiste à réveiller et lever ce dernier. Évidemment, la belle aux bois dormant le résiste, exprimant son mécontentement par des râles fatigués mais absolument rien ne l'empêchait de continuer à le déranger. Ses sourcils fins et roses se froncent, alors qu ' il glisse son regard sur les draps immaculés de blanc, il vient les saisir d'une main ferme pour les tirer hors du lit. Le priver de cette délicieuse chaleur, il espère alors que la fraîcheur de la pièce le pousse à se lever définitivement. Hélas, trois fois hélas ... Il a son caprice, ressortant ce trait particulier de fils à papa pouvant faire absolument ce qu'il veut et actuellement, dormir était sa priorité.

> **«Bordel ... Coby ... retournes te coucher ... ruines pas mes dernières heures de sommeil par pitié ...** Marmonne le blond, le visage enfouit dans la tête de son oreiller moelleux et si soyeux.  
>  **▬ Coby a assez dormi et toi aussi, d'ailleurs! Allez, bouges toi! On a du travail à faire avant qu'on arrive à destination. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit privé de la terre ferme ... Pas cette fois-ci.**  
>  **▬ Déstresses vieux ... Ça se trouve sur restera pas ...**  
>  **▬ Ça, j'en doute. C'est tout de même notre semaine de corvées; plus vite fini, plus vite tranquille. Aller, tu feras ta sieste tout à l'heure.**  
>  **▬ Pourquoi tu le fais pas tout seul?**  
>  **▬ «Seul»? Est-ce que ta fatigue te fait oublier les valeurs qu'on nous a enseigné ou tu as vraiment l'intention de rester à bord du navire pendant que les autres vont kiffer leur vie?**  
>  **▬ Pourquoi tu me pose ces questions ...? Tu sais bien que j'ai hâte qu'on débarque ...**  
>  **▬ Alors, debout! En plus ... c'est ici que M'sieur Luffy a grandi ... Hors de question de prendre la punition pour toi.**  
>  **▬ «Luffy», sérieusement? C'est pour ça que t'es chiant de bon matin ... Bordel! »**

Un énième râle et soupire se laisse entendre, tandis que le rosé ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ses lèvres étirées jusqu'à ce que les oreilles dévoilent une dentition impeccable. Le manque de luminosité dans leur chambre vient camoufler ses pommettes colorées, une de ses mains portée à l'arrière de son crâne, il se frotta légèrement la nuque. Nerveux d'avoir parler de son plus grand idole, sa motivation première à vouloir mettre les pieds dans ce Royaume. Mais, quel engouement pour ce qu'il risque d'y retrouver ... Il ne sera pas au bout de ses surprises. Laissant son acolyte se lever tranquillement, le plus jeune loupa un battement cardiaque venir entendit frapper plus d'une fois à leur porte en bois, le bruit était assez fort pour booster le soldat le moins motivé à se lever.

> **«Les marins d'eau douces, fini de dormir! Levez-vous et que ça saute! Vous avez des corvées à terminer et personne va le faire à votre place! Si je serai vous, je m'activerai!** **À moins que vous comptez rester ici une fois arrivé à destination!** Gueula le Marin d'une voix autoritaire, rauque et stricte.  
>  **▬ Tout de suite!** »Rétorqua le plus jeune.

Droit comme un piquet face à la porte de leur cabine, c'est avec un profond respect pour la hiérarchie qu'il effectue le signe militaire tandis que le grand blond se lève finalement en sursaut. Ainsi, le soldat venait de tomber à pique pour l'aider à tirer son coéquipier des bras de Morphée aussi douillet sont-ils. Abaissant sa main, l'adolescent se retourna face à ce dernier qui semblait encore plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était, avant de quitter leur chambre à coucher, il lui dit:

> **«On se rejoint sur le pont, n'oublies pas de faire ton lit au passage. »**

Tout deux opérationnels, les heures défilent en même temps que les corvées se réduisent. Terminant de laver le parquet du pont avec un balais à serpillière, Coby lâcha un long soupire lors de plongea cette dernière dans un seau d'eau qui mérite d'être changer. Locataire le sommet du manche dans sa main, il s'appuie sur celui-ci, s'offrant un instant de répit pour apporter un regard nouveau sur l'horizon. Les vagues étaient calmes et ses couleurs toujours aussi splendides, il pouvait apercevoir certains monstres marins remonter à la surface de quelques parties de leur corps parsemé d'écailles. Il pouvait entendre les vagues s'entrechoquer contre les parois du bateau ainsi que des grondements bestiales provenant du fond de la mer. Le bruit était si intense qu'il eut l'impression que sa poitrine s ' était mise à vibrer toute seule, sans aucune explication, subissant une décharge électrique qui le surprend aussitôt. Une gouttetelette de sueur vient perler de sa tempe alors qu'il ravala difficilement sa salive, ses sourcils froncés et ses paupières écarquillées, il ressert le manche du balais à serpillière entre ses mains.

> **«Est-ce que j'viens de rêver ou t'as entendu la même chose que moi?!**  
>  **▬ Non, je t'assure que tu ne délires pas ...**  
>  **▬ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être à ton avis? Des créatures maritimes il y en a tellement ...!**  
>  **▬ Je ne sais pas mais on dirait bien que nous venons de pénétrer dans la zone de chasse ... Non, il manquerait plus qu'un seul surgisse des eaux et nous emporte dans les profondeurs ...**  
>  **▬ Putain, t'es vachement rassurant Coby! Ça serait une tragédie, je ne veux pas mourir jeune, moi!**  
>  **▬ Hé, vous deux !! Magnez vous de nettoyer le pont, on a pas toute la journée!**  
>  **▬ Oui, M'sieur !! »**

Le coup de pression vient le concentrer de nouveau sur ses tâches ménagères, ressortant la serpillière du seau d'eau, il vient essorer cette dernière entre ses mains. Il laissa tomber le balais pour récupérer le seau et le verser directement dans la mer par la suite il saisit une corde pour l'attacher au seau et le balancer par dessus bord. Retrouvant une eau plus ou moins saine, il remonta le matériel pour enfin tremper la serpillière dans cette nouvelle eau et ainsi reprendre son travail inachevé. Suivit de son partenaire, il ressert ses poignes agrippées au manche, puisant dans ses biceps, il continue de frotter le parquet. Alors qu’ils terminent de nettoyer le pont du navire de la Marine, ils loupèrent un battement cardiaque mécanique rugissement vient résonner dans leurs tympans, le souffle raccourcit, les vagues plus agitées que jamais attirent leur attention. Quand ils se retournent, leur regard se lève instinctivement sur la bête aquatique faisant plus de quinze mètre de haut. Si les soldats de la Marine se préparent à riposter, les deux marins d'eau douce ne purent s'empêcher de hurler à la mort, les larmes aux yeux.

Si la terreur l'habitait, que son corps tout entier tremblait comme une feuille, le premier réflexe du rosé fut de dégainer sa serpillière face à l'imposante créature. Comme si avec cette arme faite en bois et mousseline allait le sauver, hélas, c'était absolument tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. Tétanisé, ses jambes continuaient de trembler, des sueurs froides s'écoulent de son visage, le regard effrayé et les dents qui claquent. Le rosé n'avait qu'une hâte c'était que tout se termine.Peut-être pas pour lui.

Alors que la tête du monstre marin termine de remonter à la surface, il déchaîna les vagues de l'océan faisant basculer le navire de la Marine. Le jeune adolescent pouvait entre ces dernières percuter les parois du bateau, inondant à l'occasion le pont de ce dernier que les deux Marins d'eau douce venaient à peine de nettoyer. Prenant présentant sur ses chevilles, Coby tente de ne pas perdre l'équilibre malgré les perturbations inédites, il pouvait sentir la flotte s'étaler à ses pieds, éclaboussant le bas de son corps. Son pantalon azure est désormais bien trempé, l'eau réussit à rentrer dans ses rangers, inondant ses pieds pour lui offrir une sensation des plus désagréable et si inconfortable. Hélas, il n'avait guère le temps de s'occuper de sa petite personne,

> **«B-bordel ... Il est gigantesque ... Il suffirait d'un souffle pour être emporté au fond de la mer ... Je n'ose pas imaginer combien de navires et d'hommes ont coulés ici-même .. Sans même s'en rendre compte, nous naviguons à la surface du plus grand cimetière que ce monde n'a jamais connu ... !! Notre seule chance de nous en sortir serait qu'un surhumain soit rangé dans nos rangs ...! »**

Brandissant le balais à serpillière devant lui, il n'ose abaisser cette chose qui lui sert d'arme. Pourtant conscient qu'il n'arrivera jamais à bout de la bête avec ceci, c'est sur ses derniers mots qu'une explosion surgit contre l'énorme tête du basilic surgissant des profondeurs de l'océan. Un explosif puis un autre, à plusieurs endroits différents, vient le rugissement de la créature maritime. Si puissant et atrocement aigu que le rosé ne put s'empêcher de se boucher les oreilles, grimaçant, ses dents étaient si serrées entre elles que ses gencives commencent à saigner.

> **«Hors de mon chemin affreux serpent! Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu as affaire?! Bwahahah !! »**

Une voix dure et imposante vient saisir ses entrailles. Son attention sur son propriétaire, il ne met pas s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'une scène des plus étranges se produit devant lui. La présence du Vice-Amiral Monkey D. Garp vient brusquement plus calme la colère du basilic lors de la remarque, un sourire angélique et fier ne quittait pas le visage du Héro de la Marine. Si cet homme a toujours été très confiant par son mental d'acier et sa force physique, presque herculéenne pour quelqu'un qui a toujours refuser manger un fruit du démon (respectant des valeurs qui lui sont propres), quelque chose de clochait. Intrigué par ces regards lancés entre leurs deux, c'est miraculeusement que le monstre marin refuse de les attaquer en préférant battre en retraite.

> **«Comment est-ce possible ...? »**

Abaissant sa serpillière, c'est totalement confus par ce qu'il venait d'observer qu'il s'interroge, cherchant réponse à ses mille et une questions. Sa conversation avec le futur Roi des Pirates lui revient en mémoire. Maintenant qu'il y pense, cela lui semblait logique que le Vice-Amiral est la connaissance des monstres marins rôdant aux alentours du Royaume de Goah. Alors ... Il allait vraiment visiter leur terre natale? Enfin, visiter était un bien grand mot puisqu'ils viennent pour une mission dont il ignorait encore les détails. Ils ne sont plus qu'à une heure de navigation et l'excitation d'y être dors-et-déjà envahit l'esprit du fanboy n ° 1 de Monkey D. Luffy.

> **«Halte-là! Virez l'ancre par dessus bord! »**

À la tombée de la nuit, ils arrivent enfin à bon port. L'ancre plongée au fond de la mer, un des soldats venaient de sauter par dessus bord pour attaché le navire au port avec une corde, tandis que le Vice-Amiral et Capitaine de cet équipage de la Marine donne les consignes à suivre avant qu 'il ne les libère. Si certains prennent du bon temps dans les bars encore ouverts aux quatre coins de la grande ville, d'autres profitent de ce tours de temps accordés pour rejoindre leur famille, leurs amis. Quant à Helmeppo et lui, sous la garde du Héro de la Marine qui décide de les amener dans un petit village en retrait du Royaume. Gravissant le Mont Corvo, c'est là où aura lieu l'un de leurs entraînements des plus rigoureux accompagnés de l'hiver, de quoi les aider à se surpasser.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Unstoppable

Localisation : Royaume de Goah  
Position reçue : Depuis 111 heures et 45 minutes

* * *

L'hiver est arrivé avec le vent du Nord, recouvrant l'altitude des montagnes du Royaume de Goah de sa robe immaculée de blanc, imposant son zéro absolu. C'est au sommet de l'une d'elles qu'Helmeppo et Coby poursuivent leur entraînement toujours inachevé, malgré leurs efforts redoublés, aucun des deux ne réussit à arriver à la cheville du Vice-Amiral de la Marine.

> **« Alors c'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable de donner ? Jamais la Marine accepterait deux mauviettes au rang d'Amiral ! Bwahahah ! Coby, Helmeppo, debout ! Face à des pirates vous seriez déjà mort avant de vous être rendu compte de la raclée que vous vous êtes prise ! Où est donc passé votre rage en temps que soldat de la Marine ? Sachez qu'en entrant dans nos rangs, il vous est désormais impossible de renoncer à vos valeurs, si ce n'est dans la mort ! »**

Leurs corps couchés sur le sol enneigé, séparés à plusieurs mètres, les muscles du rosé ne cessent de trembler. Son torse nu écrasé dans la neige, il sentait la fraîcheur de cette eau solidifié attaquer sa peau, pigmentant cette dernière d'une couleur rouge à l'imagine d'un horrible coup de soleil. Pourquoi diable avait-il retirer sa veste de la Marine ? Combien de personne dans le monde est mort d'hypothermie ? Il n'en avait probablement pas conscience, mais même s'il croit pouvoir résister encore longtemps, cette tragédie pourrait fortement lui arriver, réduisant ainsi ses rêves à néant. Son muscle cardiovasculaire tambourine contre sa cage-thoracique, son souffle plus court et irrégulier, il relève son visage rougit avec une rage de vaincre. Ses dents serrées et ses poings fermés, il vient puiser dans ses biceps pour soulever son propre poids et se redresser, ses avant-bras s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la neige tandis qu'une bille écarlate vient souiller cette dernière, chutant d'une de ses narines.

> **« Merde ! Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot... ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais face à un adversaire !!**   
>  **▬ Hm... Pareil pour moi ! »**

Alors que tout deux se remettent debout, ils foncent à nouveau sur l'homme imposant par sa carrure. Seulement, leur courage et leur détermination ne suffis pas à venir à bout du célèbre Monkey D. Garp, mais il riait. Il riait sous les paroles du plus jeune soldat ainsi qu'à la relève du second. Il demeure cependant un adversaire des plus impitoyables, il était sans aucun scrupule à contrer leurs coups et les fracasser chaque fois qu'ils osaient se remettre debout. Le senior admirait profondément ces deux petits gars dont un plus particulièrement, peut-être son amitié avec son petit-fils attirait d'avantage son attention sur lui. Cet homme qui n'a jamais réussi à faire de ses trois petits rats de valeureux soldats de la Marine, préférant obstinément tracer leur propre chemin sans foi ni loi.

> **« Laisses-moi te donner un conseil, p'tit gars ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à capturer le Chapeau de paille ! Si tu continues à encaisser les coups au lieu de les éviter, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera à ta place !! Bawahaha !! »**

Renvoyé dans le décor, son corps roula plusieurs fois en arrière avant de se coucher de nouveau sur le ventre. Encore ses efforts ont été vain, pourtant, son regard émeraude se relève automatiquement sur le Héro de guerre, il l'observa longuement tandis que des réflexions fusent dans sa tête. En prenant en compte le conseil de son mentor ainsi que du recul sur ses nombreuses attaques qui ont menées à rien, il commence enfin à se poser et prendre le temps d'observer son adversaire. Il l'analyse, l'examina de fond en comble même lorsque le fils Malfoy retourne combattre. Maintenant qu'il le relève, Monkey D. Garp était un homme de grande taille avec un poids certainement plus élevé que le sien, forcément plus lourd et moins agile, moins rapide. Même si son Haki de l'observation était remarquable, Coby avait encore toutes ses chances pour réussir à le combattre.

 _« Je dois devenir plus fort et plus rapide. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'y arriver... ! »_ Pense-t-il du plus profond de son esprit.

Fermant ses paupières et fronçant ses sourcils, pour la énième fois il se relève et retourne l'attaquer sans se poser de questions. Il pouvait entendre le vieil homme se moquer de lui, persuadé qu'il finira de nouveau en charpie, mais lorsqu'il brandit son poing droit pour l'encastrer contre celui du jeune soldat, ce dernier esquiva le coup au dernier moment. Surpris de voir le rosé disparaître sous ses yeux, sa tête fut automatiquement balancé en arrière suite à l'impact du poing gauche de Coby, plaqué sous son menton qu'il sentit craquer contre ses doigts. Réussissant à le déstabiliser, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller ses paupières, ébahis d'avoir percé la carapace du plus vieux. Hélas, trois fois hélas, il n'eut pas le temps de crier sa joie qu'il sentit les grandes mains de Garp se saisir de sa taille.

 _« Merde, non !! »_ Hurla-t-il dans sa tête.

Oh si.

Le Héro de la Marine se servit du corps du jeune matelot pour l'envoyer valser contre son camarade qui voulu lui offrir un coup supplémentaire, pensant naïvement que la diversion du rosé était parfaite. Elle était presque parfaite. Rattrapé involontairement par le corps d'Helmeppo, il sentit sa colonne vertébrale s'entre-choquer contre son torse alors qu'il le fit se ramasser dans la neige.

> **« Bordel, Coby ! Tu m'écrases !**   
>  **▬ J'espère que tu n'étais pas à fond, ça chatouille à peine ! Bwahahah !! Fin de l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui ! On remet ça à plus tard.**   
>  **▬ Quoi ?! Non ! Ce n'est pas encore terminé ?! Je viens à peine de vous surprendre... !**   
>  **▬ Ravi de savoir que tu as encore des forces pour tenir. Cependant, vous devriez les préserver pour atteindre l'auberge. Voyez cela comme un entraînement supplémentaire. Prenez garde à arriver à l'heure du dîner ou vous serez forcer de vous nourrir vous-même. Quant à moi, j'ai affaire avec l'autre crapule de roi. »**

À peine venait-il d'énoncer l'achèvement de leur entraînement de la journée que le vieil homme partit sans même se retourner, laissant les deux jeunes soldats à leur propre sort. Ils vont devoir rentrer seuls, dans un déluge et le froid, sans compter les éventuels prédateurs qui risquent de les prendre en chasse durant leur trajet. Tout les deux étaient à bout de force et l'un plus couvert que l'autre pourtant, le vent d'hiver réussit à les immobiliser.

Le rosé se redresse, libérant le grand blond aux lunettes de soleil, il retrace ses pas jusqu'à ses vêtements qu'il avait laisser tomber au début de l'entraînement. Désormais ensevelis sous une épaisse couche de neige, il finit par les retrouver mais en les brandissant, il se rend compte qu'ils avaient complètement gelés depuis le temps. Sa veste blanche aux rayures azures de la Marine ainsi que son écharpe avaient durcies, et c'était si froid qu'il pouvait sentir ses doigts brûlés, ça le surprenait mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses affaires ici.

> **« Est-ce qu'on va vraiment devoir redescendre de cette montagne tout seuls ? On a rien sur nous, même pas de feu... Il est complètement cinglé... ! Si mon père apprenait ça, il ferait tout pour le virer !**   
>  **▬ Tu as écouté M'sieur Garp. Voyons ceci comme un entraînement. Je dois avouer que ça ne me plaît pas plus que toi, mais si on ne bouge pas d'ici au plus vite, on va finir par mourir plutôt que prévu. »**

En effet, rester immobile n'était pas le meilleur des remèdes pour échapper à un temps pareil, cela il l'avait bel et bien compris pour être aussi motiver à reprendre la route. Revenant auprès de son partenaire, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever de cette épaisse couche de neige qui ne cesse de gagner en volume. Les flocons glacés continuaient de tomber du ciel, blanchissant leur chevelure ainsi que leurs vêtements, il pouvait sentir la neige recouvrir ses épaules larges et dénudées. Les joues toujours aussi rouges, un souffle chaud franchis la barrière de ses lèvres, le froid commençait à gagner du terrain et écraser son moral.

Le nez qui coule, le rosé tourna le dos à Helmeppo puis ouvre le chemin en direction du village de Fuschia, gardant sa veste et son écharpe frigorifiées sous son coude droit. À chacun de leurs pas, ils pouvaient sentir leurs pieds s'enfoncer dans la neige jusqu'à leurs cuisses, les genoux pour le blond qui était bien plus grand. Grimaçant à cause du froid qui brûle sa peau, il pouvait entre les jurons du plus vieux qui remettait une fois de plus en question la décision de Coby.

Facilement distancé par ce dernier, la doublure de Thranduil se laisse ralentir par la fatigue jusqu'à complètement s'arrêter. Essoufflé, observer la continuité de son rival lui fait froncer les sourcils, claquant des dents. Il tente à nouveau de dissuader le plus jeune de poursuivre leur route jusqu'à se laisser crever de fatigue et de froid, d'une voix portante qui vient faire écho en plein cœur de cette forêt qu'ils traversent ensemble.

> **« Hey, Coby ! T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas t'arrêter ?! On peut trouver un abri pas loin, une grotte... En plus, tu n'es même pas couvert, tu vas mourir de froid si tu continues !**   
>  **▬ Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas pour moi !**   
>  **▬ Bordel... Ce gamin est increvable... »**

Marmonne-t-il sur ses derniers mots. Soudain, un bruit attire son attention vers les bois qui encadrent leur route, loupant un battement cardiaque, c'est la gorge nouée qu'il tourne sa tête de droite à gauche, observant les environs jusqu'à croiser une ombre rôdant non loin d'eux. Cachée parmi les troncs d'arbres assombris par l'humidité, le blond fronça les sourcils et releva un instant ses lunettes de soleil, incertain qu'il s'agisse de son imagination.

_« Est-ce que c'est... ? »_

Un loup ? Si ses doutes se dissipent à force de regarder l'animal, la supposition qu'il soit accompagné de sa meute vient refroidir son esprit, pris de sueurs froides. C'est dans un coup d'angoisse, de stress qu'il réussit à trouver encore de la force dans ses jambes pour rattraper son partenaire, courant difficilement dans cette neige qui le ralentissait plus qu'autre chose.

> **« Putain, Coby ! Magnes-toi, on a pas de temps à perdre !!**   
>  **▬ Waw, qu'est-ce qui t'as donné autant d’adrénaline ? Je pensais que tu voulais t'arrêter !**   
>  **▬ Pas le temps de blaguer, Coby ! On a un problème plus important que cette pente à dévaler !**   
>  **▬ Un problème ?! Quel genre de problème ?! »**

La panique d'Helmeppo le pousse à activer le pas jusqu'au pied du Mont Corvo, alors qu'il demande réponse à sa question, des hurlements de loup viennent faire écho dans ses tympans. Ouvrant la chasse de ces prédateurs canidés, la voix portante du chef de meute réussit à lui glacer le sang, son cœur sauta un battement cardiaque.

> **« Putain de merde !! C'est quoi ça ?!**   
>  **▬ Des loups, des loups géants !! Voilà notre problème ! Alors magnes-toi si tu veux pas finir entre leurs dents !!**   
>  **▬ Pourquoi on ne devrait pas essayer de les contre-attaqués ?! On pourrait récupérer leurs fourrures !**   
>  **▬ T'es cinglé !! Ils t'auront déjà tranchés la nuque avec leurs lames de rasoirs ! Ne sous-estime pas ce genre d'animaux ! Aller, dépêchons de rejoindre le village !! »**

Les hurlements de loups s'estompent, succédé par des grognements bestiales, c'est en aucun cas qu'ils laisseront échappés leurs proies vivantes. Performant physiquement, leur endurance pouvait atteindre une vitesse jusqu'à soixante-dix kilomètres-heures avec une morsure pouvant facilement tuer un homme de taille moyenne. Les deux marins tapèrent le meilleur sprint de leur vie, accélérant le pas dans l'espoir de réussir à les distancer mais la neige était un gros point noir pour eux, chaque fois qu'ils avançaient, ils se sentent enfoncés un peu plus dans cette neige. Cela dit, ils avaient peut-être une chance que ces loups ne les attaquent pas maintenant. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

> **« Il faut accéléré !! Ils sont entrain de nous rattraper !!**   
>  **▬ C'est drôle !**   
>  **▬ Il n'y a rien de drôle Coby ! Concentres-toi !!**   
>  **▬ Je veux dire... ! S'ils avaient envie de nous dévorer, ils nous auraient déjà sautés dessus, tu ne crois pas ?!**   
>  **▬ Peut-être qu'on est trop rapide pour ces chiens sauvages !?!**   
>  **▬ Non ! Non ! Cela ressemble à une technique de chasse ! Certains prédateurs attendent que leur proie se fatigue avant de charger ! Et c'est... c'est peut-être justement ce qu'ils ont en tête en nous regardant courir !**   
>  **▬ Il faut vraiment être détraqué pour faire ça !! Pourquoi ils feraient ça ?! Je pense juste qu'ils sont trop ballonnés pour nous rattraper !! Ça nous laisse une chance de nous en sortir, tu ne crois pas ?!**   
>  **▬ J'ai une idée ! On a qu'à ralentir !**   
>  **▬ Quoi !?! Mais t'es complètement malade !! Tu veux qu'on sert de repas pour ces loups !?! Pardon mais je ne suis pas suicidaire, moi !!**   
>  **▬ Helmeppo ! Fais-moi confiance !**   
>  **▬ … Putain de merde !! ... J'te jure, si ça tourne mal j'te laisse en plan avec eux !! »**

Terrifié par le plan du jeune rosé, le blond ne put s'empêcher de souffler des jurons avant de faire ce qu'il demande de lui, réduisant son endurance. Coby en fit de même alors qu'il jeta un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule puis l'autre, il remarque l'accélération du loup posté en première ligne, le plus proche d'eux. Ce dernier réussissant à les dépasser de plusieurs mètres devant Helmeppo, il ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard et entre deux battements cardiaque, l'adolescent se précipite sur le plus vieux. Il use de tout son poids pour le pousser en avant, s'accrochant à son corps vêtu et pourtant tout aussi gelé que lui. Au cours d'un instant, il crut que le temps s'était arrêté lorsqu'il vit la silhouette du loup passer au dessus de leurs corps, loupant sa proie mais quand ses confrères voulurent rattraper le coup en chargeant sur eux. Ils échouent au moment où les deux soldats de la Marine étaient entrain de dévaler la pente en roulade avant à une vitesse folle.

Ils atterrissent finalement au pied de la montagne, leurs corps étalés dans la neige, l'un en dessous de l'autre sous forme d'étoile. Bien évidemment, c'est le fils Malfoy qui se retrouvait écrasé, couché sur le ventre la tête la première dans la neige. Il ne put s'empêcher de maudire le rosé lorsqu'il releva son visage.

> **« Dès qu'on rentre au chaud, je te tue...**   
>  **▬ Cesses d'être mauvais, on s'en est sorti non ? Aller ! Dépêchons-nous, ils pourraient nous rattraper ! »**

Dors-et-déjà debout, il aime le blond à se relever afin qu'ils poursuivent leur route jusqu'à atteindre le fameux village, passant sans s'en rendre compte sous une cabane dans les arbres où un drapeau noir virevoltait au gré du vent d'hiver.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. The world of mine

Son bras gauche était enroulé par dessus les épaules du grand blond aux lunettes de soleil, tremblant de son être tout entier, sa peau avait blanchie par la perturbation hivernal. Le vent glaciale continue de souffler et vient se frotter à ses joues, son dos ainsi que son torse nu, couverts de givre. Le froid attaquer sa peau sensible, lui offrant de magnifique plaques écarlates, ses larges épaules, ses cheveux roses, ses sourcils fins ainsi que ses cils alourdies étaient couverts par des flocons de neiges qui continuent abondamment de tomber. Les paupières fermées, il avait si mal à ses pieds, ses mains, son corps complètement congelé qu'il sentait sa respiration se réduire, devenant plus courte, plus irrégulière tout comme chacun de ses battements cardiaques. Comme s'il était intimement persuadé qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas, pas cette fois-ci.

Pourtant, Coby n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser mourir, pas dans un endroit pareil mais surtout pas maintenant. Alors, il se concentrait sur son souffle et sa fréquence cardiaque, ignorant les paroles de son ami qu'il ne comprenait plus de toute manière. Il entendait sa voix résonner dans sa tête, sans comprendre aucun mot prononcé, seul des sons, des bruits de fond. Sa main droite agrippée à la veste de la Marine d'Helmeppo, sa seconde main se referme un peu plus lorsqu'il sentit celle du blond se renforcer à son poignet. Celui-ci n'avait guère l'intention de le laisser en plan, une bien belle preuve de sa loyauté, de son courage insoupçonnée à vouloir soutenir ses frères d'armes, lui qui était plus du genre solitaire.

La solidarité. Il n'y a vraiment qu'à la Marine qu'il pouvait tisser des liens forts et puissants, absolument rien avoir avec ces pirates qu'il a été forcé de côtoyer. Vraiment, ce n'était pas à bord de l'équipage d'Alvida qu'il a su se faire des amis, malgré l'aide apportée à contre cœur. Rien que de repenser à cette folle, son corps se mis à trembler d'avantage, sa gorge se noua sous les émotions qui le submergent. Il avait envie de pleurer mais ses yeux déjà si froid le faisait déjà bien mal, il n'arrivait même plus à soulever ses paupières craignant qu'ils soient fixés à cause du givre qui couvre l'intégralité de son visage.

**« J...Je... rêve....**   
**▬ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? … Tu rêves... de quoi ?**   
**▬ Chaud... Je rêve... d'un bon bain d'eau chaude... et d'un lit encore plus... chaud...**   
**▬ T'en fais pas, Coby... On est bientôt arrivé... ! J'espère juste que notre Vice-Amiral nous a pris une chambre...**   
**▬ P...pourquoi ?**   
**▬ Les pirates... Ce village est envahit de pirates et nous n'avons pas le temps de regagner le Royaume...**   
**▬ Q-quoi ? … Non... On va vraiment devoir rester dehors... ? Je... Je suis désolé... Tu avais raison... On aurait dû s'arrêter à cette cabane...**   
**▬ Hey, hey ! Paniques pas vieux, on va trouvé une solution ! Aller, c'est à toi de me faire confiance maintenant !**   
**▬ Hm... Oui... On va trouvé... une solution...**   
**▬ Essayes de ne pas gaspiller tes forces... »**

Guidé par le feu de cheminée et les lumières flamboyantes traversants les vitres des fenêtres du bâtiment. Le fils de Morgan traîne son second jusqu'à la demeure où il vient encastrer son pied gauche dans les portes battantes qui viennent frappées contre les murs, attirant l'attention de tout le monde ou plutôt, les quelques personnes prêtent à finir leur nuit plongées dans leurs verres d'alcool. Son action leur valut une entrée des plus fracassantes, alors que tous furent ébahis de voir débarquer le duo de la Reine des neiges avec son acolyte Jack Frost, un rire fort et grave résonne dans le Partys Bar.

Alors que la chaleur ambiante du bar vient réchauffer les joues du rosé, il sentit son corps secoué ainsi que la voix portante du blond qui vient sans scrupule attaquer le Vice-Amiral Monkey D. Garp qui visiblement les attendait depuis longtemps. Entendre ses moqueries, vient le ramener à la raison, réveillant son corps endormit par ce froid d'hiver. Ses paupières se soulèvent enfin, dévoilant de magnifiques billes verdâtres encadrées par une couleur rosâtre, la couche de givre qui recouvrait sa peau commence à fondre par la chaleur de la pièce émanée par le feu de cheminée. Avançant d'un pas ou deux à l'aide de son frère d'arme, lorsqu'il voulut se défaire de lui pour se reprendre en main tout seul, il manque de perdre l'équilibre et s'étaler au sol. Par chance, quelque chose de chaud et doux vient s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, il pouvait sentir deux mains fines à travers le tissu épais venir saisir ses bras et l'aider à venir s'installer au comptoir, prêt de la cheminée.

Un courant d'air frais vient soulever le bas de la couverture tandis que les portes du bar viennent être refermées aussitôt. Enfin il était au chaud, prêt du feu et enroulé dans quelque chose de chaud et confortable, ses joues étaient rouges et son corps tremblait comme une feuille. Il avait froid, il avait si froid. Cette source de chaleur qui vient lui décrocher un souffle de bonheur, il ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête, son visage décomposé, il était à bout de nerf. L'envie de relâcher la pression et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps était plus que tentante. Il finit en sanglot lorsqu'une jeune femme vient glisser un bol de soupe sous son nez, il pouvait entendre cette voix si chaleureuse et douce bercer ses oreilles, il ne put s'empêcher de croiser son regard noisette.

**« De la soupe pour vous récompenser de vos efforts. Il faut énormément de courage pour traverser le Mont Corvo jusqu'ici avec un temps pareil !**   
**▬ Merci pour tes services, Makino ! Même s'ils sont loin d'être de devenir des durs à cuir comme moi, ils ne lâchent rien ! Bientôt, les pirates auront de quoi frémir face à la nouvelle génération ! Bwahahah !! »**

Si les compliments lui arrivaient droit au cœur et réchauffant d'avantage son corps encore frileux, il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant que de sentir ce bol brûlant entre ses mains rougies. C'était si chaud et ça sentait si bon ! Il en a rêvé de ce moment durant tout le trajet ou depuis le début de son entraînement au sommet de la montagne. Cette énième épreuve traversée avec son compagnon ne faisait qu'inconsciemment renforcer son corps et son esprit, il faut un mental d'acier pour traverser la forêt avec un temps pareil. Pourtant, il pense encore au fait qu'il aurait dû écouter Helmeppo et grimper dans cette cabane, sa décision de terminer la route jusqu'au village a failli coûter la vie à tout les deux. Coby se sentait responsable sur le moment.

* * *

Couché sur sa colonne vertébrale, les paupières fermées et ses lèvres collées entre-elles, c'est plongé dans le silence qu'il sentait la chaleur envahir son corps. Ces nombreuses plaques rouges qui peignaient sa peau fragile rencontraient ce liquide brûlant, ses muscles souffrant le martyr se décontractaient, apaisant chacune de ses douleurs physique. Une ou deux bulles d'air franchis le tunnel de ses narines, au bout de quelques minutes, une masse d'air est expulsée de ses narines alors qu'il bouge enfin. Remontant son visage à la surface, c'est avec extase qu'il reprend son souffle, son cœur battant la chamade, il glissa une de ses mains sur son front pour venir dégager ses mèches de cheveux roses à l'arrière de son crâne. L'adolescent se redresse doucement à l'aide de ses coudes pour venir s'adosser contre le rebord de la grande baignoire, basculant sa tête en arrière, un gémissement franchis la barrière de ses lèvres.

**« A-ah ! Quel plaisir ! Je pourrais passer toute la nuit dans ce bain chaud... !**   
**▬ J'avoue que là, c'est la plus belle des récompenses... Je n'apprécierai jamais autant prendre un bain que maintenant...**   
**▬ Ça tu l'as dis ! »**

Ses lèvres étirées jusqu'aux oreilles, le rosé ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire suite à l'affirmation de son collègue, ses paupières relevées, il glissa ses pierres de Jade sur le blond. Le voir autant détendu le fit marrer, loin de se moquer de lui, il était surtout très heureux d'être arrivé à bon port. Évidemment, c'est grâce à lui. Redressa sa tête pour faire face à Helmeppo, ses rires s'estompent jusqu'au silence de quelques minutes, alors qu'il se racle la gorge. C'est les yeux brillants de bienveillance, de bonheur et de sincérité qu'il le fusille du regard, refaisant le point sur l'évolution de chacun après ces sept mois passés à la Marine.

**« Tu as été exceptionnel... Merci...**   
**▬ Hn ? … Hmpf ! Je ne remettrai pas tes envies suicidaire mais t'as été pas mal aussi... Sérieux ! J'ai jamais rencontré un gars aussi cinglé tel que toi ! C'est encore une chance que tu sois encore en vie !**   
**▬ Eheh, désolé de ne pas t'avoir laisser le choix. Cela dis, ton idée n'était pas déplaisante... J'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là, désolé..**   
**▬ T'excuses pas, c'est fait ! Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr qu'un bain chaud nous attendait dans cette cabane. Les pirates ont aucun sens du confort, de vrai sauvages ! Hmpf !**   
**▬ Chacun ses priorités... »**

À la fin de cet échange, tout deux semblent profiter du silence pour apprécier le bain chaud dans lequel ils plongés, l'eau chaude arrivait en dessous des pectoraux de Coby et au nombril d'Helmeppo. Le jeune homme était si grand par apport à son acolyte qu'il était forcé de plié les genoux qui remontaient à la surface de l'eau. Si sa grande taille avait bien des avantages, voir le petit gabarit du rosé entièrement ensevelis sous cette délicieuse eau éveil son envie. Quel petit veinard ! En plus de ça, monsieur prenait presque toute la place. À cet instant, il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était qu'il dégage pour profiter de ce moment en solitaire.

Soudain, une personne vient toquer à la porte. Accompagnée de sa voix douce, ils devinent rapidement de qui il s'agissait avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans la pièce. Ignorant qu'ils allaient être déranger dans un tel moment, Helmeppo s'empresse d'attraper sa serviette de bain pour venir couvrir son torse nue, témoin d'un entraînement rigoureux. Ses pommettes rougissantes, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils tandis qu'il ravale un juron... Eh bien, il ne veut guère paraître impoli devant une Dame, surtout si cette dernière à un sacré charme. Étonnant venant une paysanne, selon lui.

**« Navrée du dérangement, les garçons. Je vous apporte quelques vêtements de rechange le temps que les votre sèche ! Je suis désolée... Ils risquent de vous aller petit mais c'est tout ce que j'ai...**   
**▬ Oh !! C'est très aimable à vous, il ne fallait pas !! Merci beaucoup !! »**

Bredouilla le rosé, redressé sur ses genoux, les poings fermés et le sourire large. Le dynamisme de ce dernier vient d'effrayer le blond, remarquant qu'il était entrain de s'afficher, c'est en râlant qu'il saisit la taille et une épaule de son compagnon et le force à cacher le bas de son ventre sous l'eau chaude.

**« Idiot !! C'est bien des manières de se comporter devant une dame ! Aucune éducation !**   
**▬ Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »**

La main devant la bouche, la jeune femme ricana de bon cœur, les paupières fermées. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle rétorqua avant de quitter la pièce :

**« Je vous en pris. Les amis de Garp sont les bienvenues, ici ! »**

Occupés à se confronter, aucun des deux n'ont entendus les derniers mots de la tenancière du Partys Bar. La priorité semblait tout autre à l'heure actuelle. Les pommettes, les oreilles et la nuque de Coby se mirent à rougir fortement lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur son bas ventre qu'il avait relever tantôt devant l'aimable personne qui les accueil pour cette nuit. Helmeppo avait certainement raison, il n'a aucune éducation et pourtant, il ne voulait pas se laisser faire, et nie le pourcentage de chance qu'elle l'a vu.

**« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'affoles, Helmeppo. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a rien vu, tu te fais des films !**   
**▬ Bien sûr que si, abruti ! Dans tout les cas, ça ne change pas le fait que t'es un sauvage ! Mais, rien d'étonnant quand on sait d'où tu viens ! Je me demande encore comment un gars comme toi à réussi à intégrer la Marine, tché !**   
**▬ Attends ? Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas moi qui est voulu devenir Pirate... ! C'était une erreur... ! On fait tous des erreurs... ! Pas toi ? Est-ce que vouloir la mort d'une petite fille ne peut être considéré à l'échelle de la sauvagerie ?!**   
**▬ Fais gaffe, Coby ! T'es entrain de rouler sur un terrain glissant !**   
**▬ Alors nous sommes d'accord tout les deux... ! »**

Emportés par la fatigue accumulée. Le rosé finit par sortir du bain, attrapant une serviette qui se trouvait à leur disposition, il s'essuie rapidement avant de commencer à se vêtir des vêtements laissés. Il enfila un pantalon-court effet jean ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc avec une ancre dessinée en plein milieu du torse. Il récupère son bandeau fleurie ainsi que ses lunettes bleutées avant de quitter la salle de bain, laissant le blond tranquille pour la soirée.

Curieux de savoir ce que la tenancière pouvait faire tard le soir, l'adolescent voulut rejoindre le bar-restaurant pour l'aider à débarrasser et nettoyer, en guise de remerciement pour son hospitalité envers eux. Seulement, il se perdit vite dans le bâtiment, atterrissant dans une chambre à couché qui n'est pas la sienne, les toilettes, puis la cuisine qui faisait également office de salle à manger. Bon lieu pour la plonge, c'est inconsciemment qu'il stoppa sa route prêt d'un meuble en bois où quelques cadres photos étaient postés à sa surface. La curiosité de savoir quelles personnes se trouvaient sur ces photographies le piqua sévèrement, laissant ses prunelles émeraudes se glisser sur ces dernières jusqu'à s'arrêter sur l'une d'elles.

À l'intérieur du premier cadre qu'il observait, il pouvait apercevoir deux garçons aux cheveux bruns, plus jeunes que lui, où l'un semblait plus joyeux que le second. Enfin, il y avait cet homme au grand sourire, impossible de ne pas le reconnaître par ce charisme qu'il dégage à travers cette photo vieillotte. Ses pupilles émeraudes restent figées sur le petit garçon à la cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche.

Luffy.

Il est si petit sur cette photo...

Rien que de penser à cela, il se sent rougir. Sa nuque, ses oreilles et ses joues commencent à le brûler. Il se laissait littéralement submerger par ses émotions que lui procuraient cette simple photo qu'il contemplait. Reniflant discrètement, il cligne des yeux puis les glisse sur une nouvelle photo où trois petits garçons se tenaient dans les bras, le sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles. Retrouvant de nouveau Luffy au chapeau de paille, Coby ne put s'empêcher de sourire et ricaner avant de porter plus d'attention sur ces deux garçons qui l'accompagnent.

Le visage du brun aux tâches de rousseurs lui fit étrangement penser à quelqu'un... Mais qui ? Fronçant légèrement ses sourcils roses, ses prunelles verdâtres dérivent ensuite sur le troisième garçon. Un blond aux cheveux bouclés, si sa dent perdue lui donnait envie de préserver son sourire, il ravala une bille affreusement amer alors qu'une vieille conversation avec son meilleur ami lui revient en mémoire.

_« Dîtes, Monsieur Luffy... Puis-je vous poser une question ?_   
_▬ Bien sûr !_   
_▬ Pourquoi vos frères ne sont-ils pas avec vous ? Vous vouliez être pirate et vivre des aventures ensemble..._   
_▬ Ben. Pourquoi pas ? On peut pas être deux capitaines sur le même bateau !_   
_▬ « Deux » ? N'étiez-vous pas trois▬ Aïe... ! Pourquoi vous m'avez frappé, Monsieur Luffy ?!_   
_▬ Une envie, comme ça. »_

Perdu dans ses pensées, la voix douce d'une jeune femme vient subitement le réveiller.

**« Ne sont-ils pas mignons ?**   
**▬ Hein ?! Euh, pardon !! J'ai... je... je vous cherchais pour vous aider à nettoyer et je... J'ai vu Monsieur Luffy... sur vos photos... Je suis désolé !! »**

Bredouilla-t-il, le visage entièrement rouge. Il agite ses mains en l'air devant elle, affirmant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de fouiller l'établissement, que ceci n'était qu'un accident de sa part qui ne se reproduira plus. La manière dont il nomma Luffy, fit extrêmement rire la jeune femme qui s'approcha de lui pour se prêter au jeu et contempler ces vieilles photos.

**« Alors c'est vrai ? Vous vous connaissez...**   
**▬ Hum ! Euh, oui ! … Nous avons partagés un bout de chemin ensemble avant de se séparer ! Je... Je sais que c'est insensé mais, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier...**   
**▬ Luffy a un don pour marquer les esprits, dans le bon sens. Je suis contente d'entendre du bien de lui venant d'un Marine, c'est nouveau. Hihi !**   
**▬ Avant d'être dans la Marine... J'ai été esclave d'un groupe de pirate... Encore aujourd'hui, c'était un miracle que nos chemins se soient croisés. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu rentrer dans la Marine pour pouvoir réaliser mon rêve !**   
**▬ Votre rêve ?**   
**▬ C'est simple ! Monsieur Luffy sera le prochain Roi des pirates, alors, je serai le prochain Amiral-en-chef de la Marine !**   
**▬ Ah oui, en effet ! Je vous souhaite de le devenir. »**

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
